Ampas Cokelat Kacang
by Werra-kun
Summary: "Thanks Cherry!"/Ternyata kita memang tidak berjodoh ya, seharusnya aku menyadari itu sejak awal./ Warning! It isn't my own story, Cerita gaje, OOC parah.


Hai readers, ini fic kedua yang saya publish.

sebelumnya saya mau bilang ke minna. kalau **fic ini adalah hasil copy-paste dari cerpen milik temen cewek saya.**

tapi **saya udah ijin ke dia kok, dianya sih oke-oke aja.**

jadi cerita ini bukan hasil bikinan saya sendiri. saya masih mengerjakan proyek fic-fic bombastis yang belom sempet dipublish.

yah mudah2an lancar.

well, happy reading.

.

WWW

.

Sakura, 26 Tahun.

Aku berhenti di depan sebuah _convenience store_ di pinggir jalan raya. Aku berlari kecil menggapai pintu menerjang udara dingin di tengah kota. Sebelum masuk, aku terdiam melihat langit sore dan angin yang sangat kukenal, mengingatkanku akan sesuatu. Pikiranku yang sempat kacau langsung kutepis, dan langsung memasuki toko itu dan segera ke tempat berbagai macam cokelat berjejer. Aku sudah hafal benar dimana barang yang ingin kubeli. Tempat ini sangat akrab denganku, seperti sahabat lama. Aku lanjut berbelanja, sekalian aku ingin membeli sedikit makanan untuk adikku, Ayame. Setelah merasa cukup, aku beranjak ke kasa.

"Wah, tumben nona Sakura sudah pulang."

"Iya, hari ini saya ingin pulang cepat." Aku menjawab sekenanya.

Tersenyum, Kasir memberikan plastik berisi beberapa bungkus cokelat kacang beserta yang lainnya. Kasir yang ramah itu sudah mengenalku cukup lama. Mungkin karena aku sangat sering mengunjungi toko itu. Bahkan ia telah hafal apa saja yang pasti kubeli setiap berkunjung. Setelah semua barang kubayar, aku langsung menuju taksi langgananku yang sudah menunggu sedari tadi. Yang jelas, aku sangat ingin lekas pulang, sampai di rumah dan istirahat.

.

WWW

.

Aku mengunci pintu rumah dan langsung bergegas masuk. Ayame menyambutku dan hanya sedikit ngobrol ringan, bertanya basa basi. Aku bersyukur Ayame tidak bawel seperti biasa. Biasanya aku disambut dengan komentar Ayame yang tak ada habisnya. Aku sangat capek dan lelah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mukaku saat ini, mungkin sangat kusut. Untungnya, Ayame sangat peka terhadap kakaknya, seperti mengerti keadaanku yang sedang enggan diganggu. Selain peka ia juga rajin. Bahkan saat aku sampai, Ayame hanya berkata seperti ini,

"Kak Sakura kelihatannya capek banget, mau aku siapkan air hangat kak?"

Dan ia langsung mengisi bak mandi dengan air hangat, siap untuk kupakai. Ah, perhatian sekali adikku satu itu.

Padahal di hari biasa, Ayame tidak pernah absen mengomentari aku yang selalu membeli cokelat kacang, salah satu makanan yang paling ia hindari. Minimal, Ayame akan berceloteh kurang lebih seperti ini,

"Ampun deh Kak, kenapa sih beli cokelat kacang melulu? Terus belinya tiap hari lagi, kenapa gak beli stok cokelat 3 karung aja sekalian.."

sering juga dia berkata seperti ini,

"Makan cokelat, kalau keseringan ga baik! Kakak kan dokter, masak gitu aja gak tahu sih. Belom nanti kalo kakak jadi gendut, ihh! Gak banget deh kak!"

atau seperti ini,

"Pasti deh Kak Sakura beli cokelat kacang lagi. Susah deh kalo udah doyan. Padahal kan banyak pemanisnya, terus pengawetnya, belom bikin gigi bolong, terus lemaknya, terus gulanya, terus…"

Jika dilanjutkan, omongan Ayame nyaris tidak mungkin habis. Dia memang masih SMU, tapi cerewetnya seperti mendengar lima ibu-ibu. Aku pun diam saja dikritik Ayame setiap hari. Walaupun cerewetnya Ayame agak menyebalkan, aku tahu dia itu sebenarnya perhatian. Aku juga tidak keberatan, lagipula aku merasa tidak perlu memberitahukan alasanku yang sebenarnya, mengapa aku selalu membeli cokelat kacang itu.

Sebenarnya aku dan Ayame penyuka makanan rendah lemak. Selain berusaha menyusun menu nutrisi tinggi dan berkalori rendah di rumah, kami berdua juga menghindari camilan dan makanan kaleng. Selalu mengganti es krim dengan yoghurt beku, juga teratur mengkonsumsi buah dan sayur. Walaupun aku tidak pernah makan cokelat kacang berlebihan. Tapi, cokelat kacang bagiku seperti kebutuhan. Aku hanya makan seperlunya karena terlalu banyak cokelat kacang bisa merusak dietku. Aku selalu memakannya sepenuh hati. Menggali kenangan dan memperkuat ingatanku di setiap gigitannya. Menikmatinya sebisaku, walaupun rasanya tak akan sama dengan cokelat kacang waktu itu.

Aku melihat Ayame hendak pergi ke kamarnya. Aku sendiri mengambil handuk untuk mandi. Siang tadi sungguh panas dan pekerjaanku pun sibuk. _Shower_ kubuka, airnya mengalir disela-sela rambutku yang sebahu. Aku menutup mata, rasanya tenang sekali. Sejenak menenangkan diri karena terlalu kangen. Keluar dari kamar mandi aku merasa lebih segar. Kulirik jam dinding dan menyadari bahwa aku mandi selama 1 jam setengah. Aku sedikit terkejut, bukan kebiasaanku untuk mandi berlama-lama. Tapi mengingat otakku yang sangat penat hari ini, kurasa mandi lebih dari 1 jam pun tak masalah.

Aku tahu menurut orang awam, memang tidak penting membeli cokelat kacang setiap hari. Jika Ayame selalu protes pun itu wajar. karena sejatinya, aku punya alasan mengapa aku terus membeli cokelat kacang setiap hari sepulang dari rumah sakit.

Jadi aku memilih untuk bersyukur setiap mendengarkan adikku satu-satunya itu. Hanya berdua dengannya di rumah membuatku tidak punya pilihan lagi selain mendengar setiap ocehannya. Ayame adikku, dialah orang yang paling kusayangi. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya adalah orang yang paling kusayangi setelah seseorang yang telah meninggalkanku tanpa jejak, yang sedang kunantikan selama ini…

.

WWW

.

Sakura, 19 Tahun.

Jika kelas FK sudah berakhir, aku selalu habiskan waktu di gedung perpustakaan. Mengerjakan tugas, membaca buku, membuat karya tulis, melukis dan apapun yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengisi waktu. Tempat itu lebih nyaman dibanding gedung manapun di kampus. Walaupun desain interiornya terlalu monoton, tapi aku sangat suka aroma harum kayu dari rak-rak buku dan kursi disana. Bahkan aku punya tempat favorit sendiri, kursi merah marun empuk dengan meja kayu besar di sudut ruangan di dekat jendela. Aku nyaris selalu berada disana bersama mahasiswa lain yang sibuk membaca. Dan di tempat itulah tempat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan seorang lelaki nyentrik yang aneh bernama Naruto.

Aku telah banyak mengenal orang. Tapi aku tidak tahu, apa yang membuat Naruto begitu berbeda. Terasa sangat sulit untuk tidak memerhatikan lelaki satu itu. Ya, bahkan aku sudah memerhatikannya sejak pertama melihatnya, hanya saja kesan pertamaku terhadapnya tidak begitu baik. Walau begitu, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu menarik.

Aku ingat waktu itu, aku sedang berada di perpustakaan untuk mencari referensi untuk karya tulisku. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat seorang mahasiswa bersepatu jingga menyala asyik berbicara dengan seorang temannya yang memakai ransel. Rambutnya pirang dan jabrik seperti durian. Kulihat mereka sedang membaca sebuah buku sambil cekikikan, tingkah mereka sangat kekanak-kanakan. Sebenarnya aku agak kesal karena mereka berdua sangat berisik.

Coba bayangkan saja, mereka asyik mengobrol hingga tertawa hampir terbahak, dan itu mereka lakukan di perpustakaan! Hal itu jelas sangat mengganggu. Tapi tepat sebelum aku hendak menegur mereka, dua lelaki aneh itu malah tertawa meledak-ledak. Sepertinya topik pembicaraan mereka seru sekali. Yang terjadi selanjutnya? Tentu saja mereka diusir oleh ibu _Librarian_.

Aku lega karena mereka sudah keluar. Itu berarti aku bisa kembali mencari buku referensi dengan tenang. Tapi entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa menahan senyum akibat kejadian itu. Mendengar suara tawa orang itu, rasanya jadi ingin tertawa juga. Dan anehnya, setelah itu aku jadi begitu sering melihat dan bertemu lelaki aneh itu secara tidak sengaja. Mulai dari gerbang kampus, parkiran, kantin, hingga di depan toilet wanita, entah apa yang dia lakukan di depan toilet wanita.

Karena sering melihat orang itu dan akibat informasi yang berseliweran, aku pun jadi tahu sedikit tentang dia. Ternyata dia adalah mahasiswa Fakultas Manajemen dan tahun masuknya pun sama denganku, Kami seangkatan.

Akhirnya setelah cukup sering berpapasan, kami berkenalan secara resmi juga. Walaupun lagi-lagi secara tidak sengaja. Waktu itu aku melihat Naruto yang kebetulan sekilas melihatku. Aku ingat ia adalah lelaki rempong yang kulihat di perpustakaan waktu itu dan yang sering kulihat akhir-akhir ini. Aku juga masih mengenali sepatu jingga menyala dan rambut pirang itu. Kami bertemu secara tidak sengaja di sebuah seminar untuk para mahasiswa FK di kampus.

Aku heran, mengapa dia ada di tempat semacam ini. Setahuku ia bukan mahasiswa FK. Secara tidak sengaja Naruto duduk disampingku, kami duduk bersebelahan.

Setiap berada di dekatnya, ia selalu melakukan hal aneh. Hampir 5 menit didekatnya dan belum terjadi apa-apa. Di menit keenam, keadaan mulai tidak normal. Kali ini ia meraba-raba kantong celananya dan lalu mengambil sebilah silet. Lalu ia lekas membuka sepatu jingganya, dilanjutkan dengan membuka kaus kaki warna senada, aneh sekali. Lalu silet itu dia gunakan untuk memotong kuku tangan dan kakinya. Harus kuakui, sangat sulit untuk mengacuhkan potongan kuku-kuku kaki yang berterbangan disampingku. Tapi, aku berusaha cuek seakan tidak terjadi apapun.

Oke, aku menyerah! Kuku-kuku itu memang tidak bisa luput dari perhatianku. Aku berdoa, '_Oh Tuhan, kapan ini akan berakhir? Mengapa orang terbelakang ini harus duduk disampingku_?' Naruto menoleh ketika aku belum menyelesaikan doaku, ia berhenti memotong kukunya. Setidaknya aku tidak lagi melihat kuku kaki berterbangan.

"Nona, maaf.." Kata Naruto keki.

"Maaf ? Kenapa?" Aku heran.

"Hmm, kuku kaki saya nyangkut di rambutmu tuh, hehe sorry ya.. Saya ambil lagi deh.. Hehe"

WHAT?! Kuku kaki?! Nyangkut?! Di rambutku?!

Dengan gesit aku langsung menepis tangan lelaki yang ingin mengambil kembali kuku kakinya.

"Sudah, sudah! Cukup! Gak usah diambilin! Biar jatoh sendiri aja!"

Aku langsung mengibaskan rambut hingga merasa yakin kuku menyebalkan dari orang menyebalkan itu sudah jatuh. Sepertinya tatanan rambutku rusak total. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Naruto minta maaf. Aku tidak menjawabnya karena masih sebal karena kuku kakinya, dan terpaksa meninggalkan seminar yang belum selesai. Padahal waktu itu adalah seminar yang kutunggu-tunggu sejak 2 bulan sebelumnya. Tapi, lebih baik seminar itu kulewatkan saja daripada harus bertemu lelaki _barbar_ itu lagi.

Masih _badmood_ akibat kejadian tadi, setelah keluar dari gedung seminar aku memilih istirahat di sebuah _convenience store_ di pinggir jalan. Dan ternyata lelaki pemilik kuku kaki yang tadi muncul kembali.

"Ekhem.. nona yang tadi kan?"

Ia bertanya memastikan sambil cengengesan. Aku tidak mau ambil pusing, aku bersiap untuk pergi dari sana, malas meladeni orang itu.

"Eh, tunggu nona! Jangan pergi dulu dong! Duduk disini bentar.."

Aku melihatnya berlari kecil membeli sesuatu. Aku jadi bingung apa aku ingin menunggu atau meninggalkannya saja. Dan sebelum aku memutuskan untuk pergi, Naruto sudah kembali membawa bungkusan kecil. Sedikit terengah, lalu ia berkata,

"Nona, maafkan saya. Saya benar gak sengaja lho, bisa nyangkutin kuku kaki ke rambut nona. Buat nebus kesalahan saya, jadi saya beli ini. Ayo, silakan ambil. Semoga nona suka cokelat kacang ya, hehe"

"Oh iya nona, kita kenalan secara resmi dulu. Nama saya Naruto dari Fakultas Manajemen. Kita satu kampus kan? Kayaknya saya pernah lihat nona didepan toilet waktu itu ya? Heheh.."

"Oh ya, saya ingat. Nama saya Sakura dari FK, manggilnya cukup Sakura aja" Aku membalas memperkenalkan diri.

"Oke deh Sakura! Eh, tapi Sakura kurang bagus ah, teralu pasaran. Saya manggil kamu Cherry aja, kan lebih unyu gimanaa gitu, boleh ?"

"Lumayan unyu sih.. oke, kamu boleh panggil saya Cherry."

"Thanks Cherry!"

"Eh Naruto, omong-omong, waktu itu kamu mau ngapain di depan toilet wanita?"

"Oh.. yang itu, saya mau anu, aduh ngapain ya? Hehe udah lupakan aja Cherry.."

Naruto tertawa, aku juga ikut tertawa. Setelah itu keadaan kembali mencair. Aku tidak lagi kesal pada Naruto. Mungkin karena ia orang yang lucu. Aku pun yakin ia benar-benar tulus meminta maaf padaku, jadi aku tidak lagi punya alasan untuk kesal padanya.

Sore itu, waktuku kuhabiskan dengan mengobrol panjang dengan Naruto. Dan aku tidak bisa menahan tawa setiap ia berbicara, dia sangat lucu dan juga cerdas. Naruto adalah orang yang sangat menyenangkan. Kami membicarakan banyak hal. Mengenai diri masing-masing, sampai menertawakan penampilan orang yang lewat di depan kami. Salah satunya seorang pria paruh baya gemuk dengan kaus ketat motif bunga yang agak norak. Setelah obrolan yang cukup aneh itu, sampailah aku pada saat saat yang paling mendebarkan yang pernah aku rasakan.

Naruto menatapku saat aku juga menatapnya. Obrolan kami terhenti. Kami berdua terpaku, entah apa aku rasakan, bahagia atau tersiksa, aku tidak tahu.

Yang aku tahu, aku sungguh tidak sanggup memandang mata Naruto lebih lama lagi. Matanya menusuk aku dalam sekali.

Aku tertunduk, ini gawat, apa mukaku merah bersemu? Yang jelas aku tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa diantara keramaian kota. Hanya bisa merasakan kehadiran Naruto, dan aroma lembut angin sore yang menerpa wajahku.

"Cherry.. "

"Ya.." Aku menjawab dengan gugup.

"Kapan-kapan, kamu harus ketemu lagi sama saya.."

"Lho? Harus banget?"

"Sangat kudu harus banget dong, Ketemu gini doang gak cukup! Mhehe"

"Hmm.. boleh, mau kapan ?" Aku berusaha tidak salah tingkah.

"Sepertinya saya belum bisa memutuskan sekarang, Cherry. Gimana kalau saya minta nomor ponsel kamu? Jadi bisa saya kabarin."

"Yee.. Bilang aja minta nomor, pakai modus belum bisa memutuskan segala.."

"Hehe, tau aja kamu"

Kegugupanku cair lagi. Kami bertukar nomor ponsel. Saat tersadar hari semakin petang, aku dan Naruto pun berpisah.

.

WWW

.

Sakura, 24 Tahun.

Aku dan Naruto semakin dekat dan sering bertemu sejak kami berkenalan di tahun kedua kuliah. Kami akrab hingga sekarang, saat kami berdua akan wisuda dan semakin sibuk untuk skripsi. Bukan sekedar bertemu, tetapi kami melakukan banyak hal bersama. Dari makan siang, bahkan saat Naruto pergi berlibur aku pun diajak. Kami sering membuat penelitian ilmiah sederhana di bidang apa saja. Kami tidak terpaku dalam satu bidang karena secara teknis kami jelas beda jurusan. Dengan begitu, kami selalu bisa belajar satu sama lain.

Naruto sangat supel, ia mudah mengobrol dengan siapa saja dan mencairkan suasana. Lain dengan diriku yang kaku, kikuk dan membosankan. Aku tidak mempunyai seseorang yang benar-benar dekat denganku kecuali Ayame, adikku sendiri. Aku adalah orang yang rigid dan _introvert_. Setelah mengenal Naruto, ia langsung menjadi orang terpenting bagiku.

Harus kuakui, Naruto adalah _partner_ kerja yang hebat. Ia selalu _support_ apapun yang aku lakukan. Bahkan waktu itu, ia pernah bilang bahwa salah satu bahasan artikel kesehatanku, jika dilihat dari sisi bisnis sangat potensial dan punya prospek yang bagus.

Setiap hari Naruto dan aku mengerjakan tugas, dari pagi hingga petang. Jika kami lapar kadang ia traktir aku makan siang. Walaupun dia pernah minta aku membayar makan siangnya dengan alasan ia meninggalkan dompetnya di kamar kost.

"Cherry, kamu tuh suka usil ya?"

"Saya usil apaan?"

"Cherry, dompet saya hilang.. Kamu ngapain ngumpetin dompet saya?"

"Naruto, saya gak mungkin nyopet. Kamu lupa kali.."

"Iya deh sorry Cherry, hehehe. Baru ingat, dompet ketinggalan di kamar kost. Aduh, mana makan siang belom bayar, duit receh udah abis buat beli cokelat kacang lagi.."

"Duasar kamu…"

Begitulah, lelaki aneh kekanakan yang tidak pernah bisa ditebak. Kadang kelakuannya tidak masuk akal dan menjijikkan, tapi seringkali ia begitu memesona. Kadang ia bahkan tidak tahu hal-hal sederhana, tapi ia ahli dalam mengerjakan hal sukar untuk ukuran dosen sekalipun.

Naruto, satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuat pipiku merona hanya dengan menyebut namanya. Setiap bertemu membuatku terpana. Air mukanya kerap mengisi lamunanku. Sesaki pikiranku saat terjaga dan kuasai mimpiku setiap tidur. Hariku tanpa hadirnya sama dengan nestapa. Aku gelisah menunggu kedatangannya, dan mataku berbinar setiap ia jalan mendekat. Setelah bertahun-tahun mengenal lelaki itu aku sadar, Naruto membuatku jatuh cinta.

.

WWW

.

Sakura, 32 Tahun.

Ayame adikku, ia sudah bekerja dan punya calon suami. Sedangkan aku, aku sama sekali belum dekat dengan lelaki manapun. Aku terbuai kesibukan, gajiku besar dan semua orang suka padaku. Ditambah profesiku kini makin gemilang, aku semakin lupa kalau aku ini masih jomblo hingga sekarang. Kini aku menjadi Kepala Rumah Sakit di pusat kota besar. Semenjak aku kecil, yang kupikirkan hanyalah sekolah. Aku tidak pandai bergaul, tapi aku cukup bahagia dengan kehidupanku yang sepi itu. Kadang aku berpikir, mengapa aku ini sangat betah berlama-lama sendiri. Setiap hari aku hanya mengurusi Rumah Sakit dan pulangnya makan cokelat kacang, seperti yang kulakukan sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

Setiap hari membeli cokelat kacang yang sama yang dibeli toko yang sama. Hingga Ayame bosan melihatku makan cokelat itu setiap hari. Ayame pernah berkata, ia khawatir padaku. Ia tidak cukup polos untuk mengabaikan kebiasaanku yang aneh. Ayame bilang, ia yakin ada faktor perasaan dibalik semua ini. Apalagi ia menyadari aku pernah satu kali dekat dengan seseorang, dan tidak pernah dekat lagi dengan orang lain. Setelah orang yang dekat denganku itu pergi.

Dan Ayame seratus persen benar. Aku sendiri karena aku menunggu Naruto. Ia pergi nyaris tanpa pamit. Beberapa bulan selepas wisuda, ia terpaksa mendadak pergi ke tempat ayahnya ke Vancouver, Kanada untuk melanjutkan kuliah dan bekerja disana. Aku ngambek karena dia langsung pergi dan tidak memberitahuku dahulu. Ia membujukku dengan mengirimkan paket sekardus cokelat kacang kesukaannya. Dasar Naruto, padahal aku tidak benar-benar ngambek. Aku sampai bingung bagaimana cara untuk menghabiskan paket cokelat sebanyak itu. Aku hanya sangat sedih harus sendiri saat aku mulai meniti profesi menjadi dokter.

Semenjak Naruto pergi, aku jadi keterusan doyan cokelat kacang juga. Tadinya komunikasi kami tetap jalan, tapi semakin lama semakin memudar. Bahkan sekarang kami _lost contact_. Waktu itu nomor ponsel Naruto sudah tidak bisa dihubungi lagi, dan ia juga tidak menghubungiku. Aku sebal, aku kesal, aku benci, tapi aku rindu. Aku memutuskan untuk setia menunggu lelaki satu itu. Entah kekuatan darimana, aku percaya dia akan kembali padaku. Walaupun Naruto tidak pernah menyatakan langsung, apakah ia mencintaiku atau tidak. Tapi, setelah semua yang kami lakukan bersama, kuharap aku membekas dihatinya.

.

WWW

.

Sakura, 33 Tahun.

Kini aku tinggal sendiri. Ayame tinggal bersama suaminya, Iruka. Aku merelakan Ayame menikah mendahuluiku. Lagipula umurnya sudah 25 tahun, seperti umurku dulu saat ditinggal Naruto ke Kanada. Tapi aku tidak keberatan menunggunya kok. Karena aku yakin dia pasti kembali.

Benar saja, Naruto kembali. Aku menerima telepon darinya dan aku sangat terkejut. Ia bilang ia mencari-cari cara menghubungiku lewat beberapa teman kami semasa kuliah dulu. Ia mengajakku bertemu di sebuah restoran dan ia bilang akan membawa kejutan. Kututup ponselku. Hatiku berbunga-bunga.

Pada hari kami janjian, aku bersiap-siap. Dandan secantik mungkin dan mengenakan baju terbaikku. Akhirnya aku akan bertemu Naruto lagi.

Aku berangkat ke tempat tujuan dengan taksi langgananku. Aku senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan apa saja yang telah terjadi pada lelaki rempong itu tanpaku. Saat aku sampai di restoran yang dimaksud, aku langsung menelpon Naruto menanyakan posisinya.

Tidak lama, terdengar suara seseorang memanggilku dengan panggilan 'Cherry'. Aku segera menoleh dan melihat lelaki bersama wanita yang sangat manis dan seorang balita berambut lurus yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Aku berjalan mendekati mereka. Perasaanku tidak enak.

"Hai Cherry! Kamu gak banyak berubah ya? Wah, lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Kamu tau, aku rindu sekali. Oh ya, Perkenalkan, ini Hinata istriku dan Si Kecil Hanabi. Kamu ga bawa keluarga, Cherry?"

"K-Kebetulan aku belum berkeluarga. Oh, Hai Hinata, perkenalkan, namaku Sakura.."

Seluruh tubuhku lemas saat dengan terpaksa menjabat tangan wanita di depanku. Hinata, wanita yang sangat manis dan kelihatan cerdas, kini Naruto telah bersamanya. Naruto pun terlihat sangat bahagia, bersama Hinata dan si kecil Hanabi yang manis. Hanabi mewarisi senyum Naruto yang khas, dan terlihat jelas matanya indah seperti ibunya, Hinata. Aku sakit, aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri, aku harus segera pulang. Dengan sangat menyesal aku berbohong pada Naruto dan keluarganya bahwa aku harus segera pergi dan sangat terburu-buru karena ada acara lain.

Aku jalan meninggalkan mereka secepat mungkin. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya dan tidak peduli berapa banyak orang yang melihatnya. Langsung kuberhentikan taksi pertama yang kulihat dan bilang kepada supir untuk membawaku kemana saja. Aku marah dan bingung. Sepanjang perjalanan di dalam taksi, aku kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian hari ini. Aku nyaris tidak percaya hal ini benar-benar terjadi padaku. Hanya saja, rasanya perih. Seperti jantungmu terkena belati besi panas tajam berkarat, dan kau tidak berdaya apa-apa.

Dulu kupikir, aku tidak akan punya waktu untuk jatuh cinta. Tapi ternyata sekarang aku terlalu sibuk dengan perasaan yang dulu kuanggap tidak penting. Aku terlalu memikirkan orang lain yang belum tentu memikirkan diriku, sehingga melupakan diriku sendiri. Dahulu kukira patah hati hanya dilakukan oleh orang-orang menyedihkan yang tidak punya harapan hidup. Tapi sekarang aku terpuruk karenanya. Pahit, aku harus sadari bahwa semua anggapan itu berlaku dahulu. Dahulu sekali, sebelum aku mengenal Naruto.

Tadinya aku ingin berbicara serius dengan Naruto, bahwa aku telah menunggunya selama ini. Sejak ia pergi sampai aku jadi terlalu mapan untuk menikah. Aku ingin memberitahunya bahwa menunggu selama lebih dari satu windu tidaklah mudah. Bahwa perasaanku padanya sudah ada sejak bertahun-tahun. Perasaanku berurat dan berakar, perasaanku hidup dan berkembang. Cabangnya menyusup hingga menyatu dengan nadi. Namun sedalam apapun aku mencintainya, semuanya sudah terlambat.

Dan, mungkin sesuatu yang terlambat untuk dimulai, memang lebih baik untuk tidak dimulai sama sekali…

Semua senyum yang kulontar selama bertahun-tahun ini hanya bentuk lain dari gerhana. Sebenar diriku adalah pemurung, terlebih sejak Naruto tinggalkan aku. Aku seperti halnya mayat hidup. Telah banyak air yang kuminum, tapi tak pernah bisa hilangkan rasa hausku. Pendidikanku yang tinggi dan profesiku selama ini tidak dapat menutupi kebodohanku. Kebodohan sejak awal bahwa aku mencintainya. Akulah pencinta terdungu di dunia. Semuanya terasa percuma, aku tersadar, penantianku sia-sia.

Naruto..

Ternyata kita memang tidak berjodoh ya, seharusnya aku menyadari itu sejak awal. Tapi, aku sangat bahagia sempat mengenalmu di salah satu bagian hidupku yang singkat. Walaupun kau pergi jauh dan hatimu tidak bisa lagi kujangkau. Kenangan akan dirimu akan selalu terus ada dan akan terus kujaga. Suara tawa, ekspresi jahil, dan pastinya cokelat kacang.

Asal aku bisa berusaha mencintai orang selain dirimu, mungkin aku bisa melupakanmu.

Semoga saja..

.

end

.

gimana fic-nya? aneh ya?

**please Review :)**


End file.
